Challenge Accepted Face
by TheFanGirl11
Summary: As the title says, I am doing a challenge! The rules are explained in the first chapter. lalagirl16 did this with Gravity Falls, so all credit goes to her! Enjoy! Rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**I know I know, not really a fanfic but this wil****l do.**

**as you can see, I am doing a challenge. This was 100% inspired by lalagirl16. She did this except hers was Gravity Falls.**

**here are the rules!**

**I have to list any RC9GN characters no number them 1-10**

**1) Randy**

**2) Howard**

**3) NOMI!  
><strong>

**4) McFist  
><strong>

**5) Viceroy**

**6)The Sorcerer  
><strong>

**7)Debbie Kang**

**8) Theresa Fowler  
><strong>

**9) Flute Girl**

**10) Bucky**

**Check!**

**Write down the what if's thingies, then explain them to the reader.**

**What If thingies!  
><strong>

**What would happen if Number 1 woke you up in bed?**

**Number 3 walked in the bathroom while you're showering.**

**Number 4 announces he/she is going to marry you tomorrow?**

**Number 5 cooked you dinner.**

**Number 6 is lying next to you on the Beach?**

**Number 7 confesses to be a part of your family?**

**Number 8 got in the hospital somehow?**

**Number Nine made fun of all your friends?**

**Number Ten ignored you all the time?**

**You're on vacation with Number Two, and you manage to break your leg. What does Two do?**

**It's your birthday. What does 3 get you?**

**You seem to have stuck yourself in a house that is on fire! What does 5 do?**

**You're about to marry Number 10! What is One's reaction?**

**You got dumped by someone. How will 7 cheer you up?**

**You compete in a tournament. How does 9 support you?**

**You can't stop laughing! What will 10 do?**

**Number One is all you've ever dreamed of. Why?**

**Number Two tell you his/her deeply hidden love for Nine?**

**You're dating Three, and he/she introduces you to his/her parents. Would you get along?**

**Number Six appears to be a player, breaking many hearts...**

**You had a haircut, and Seven can't stop staring at you.**

**Nine is too shy to face you, and confesses their love by sending an email. Now what?**

**You spot Ten kissing One. How do you react?**

**You notice that 3 and 4 have been inside that hotel room for MORE than a few hours. What are you thinking?**

**Could 1 and 6 be soul mates?**

**Would 2 trust 5?**

**Number 4 is bored and pokes 10. What happens after that?**

**If 5 and 1 are forced to go back to school together. What study will they pick?**

**If 6 and 3 cooked dinner what would they make?**

**If 7 and 9 apply for a job. What job?**

**If 8 gives 5 a haircut. Is that okay?**

**If 9 sketches what 6's perfect girl/boyfriend should look like, will 6 be happy?**

**10 and 9 are blushing while they talk. What is their conversation about?**

**What would happen if 1 accidentally kicked 10?**

**If 2 sent a message to his/her Bf/Gf but 9 got it. What would happen?**

**If 5 and 6 did a workout together?**

**If 6 noticed he/she wasn't invited to your birthday?**

**If 7 won the lottery?**

**If 8 had quite a big secret?**

**If 9 became a singer?**

**If 10 got a daughter?**

**What would 1 think of 2?**

**What would 4 envy about 5?**

**What do 6 and 7 have in common?**

**What would make 7 angry at 8?**

**What would 9 never dare to tell 10?**

**What would make 10 scared of 1?**

**Basically, I have to do what they say. I write a very quick story on what they say.**

**EX:**

_**What do 21 and 33 have in common?**_

**I looked over at 21 and 33. I realized that they were eating the same ice cream flavor- Rocky Road. **

**See? It's all told in my POV. Hope you enjoy!**

**BTW there will be humor in this...**

**Smokebomb!  
><strong>


	2. 1-3

**Just to let you know! I changed the character and now have Nomi instead of Doug.  
><strong>

**Sorry Doug!**

_**What would happen if Number 1 woke you up in bed?**_

A familiar voice prevented me from going to the Underworld with Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase. Oh, and Grover too.

"Wake up! It's winter break! I say 'winter' you say 'break'. Ready? Winter! Winter! Come on! Howard is better at this!" I opened my eyes, ready to kill whoever woke me up from my awesome dream.

"Why in the name of Hades did you wake me up?" I growled. That is, until I realized that standing beside my bed was Randall Cunningham.

"OH MY GODS! RANDY!" I screamed, sitting up and wrapping him in a hug.

"Can't... BREATHE!"

"Sorry." I said, loosening my grip.

"How in name of Hera did you get here?" I asked.

"Well, we read one of your fanfictions and the Nomicon got mad and then we wound up here." I nodded. Oops. Never provoke the Nomicon.

"Can I sleep now?"

"Will you let me go?"

"If I must." I let go of Randy and curled up to continue my dream about the Underworld.

_**Number 3 walked into the bathroom while you're showering.**_

"You know Dasher and Dancer and Prancer and Vixen. Comet and Cupid and Donner and Blitzen. But do you recall... The most famous reindeer of alll... RUDOLPH THE RED NOSE REINDEER, HAD A VERY SHINY NOSE! AND IF YOU EVER SAW HIM! YOU WOULD EVEN SAY IT GLOWS! ALL OF THE OTHER REINDEER, USED TO LAUGH AND CALL HIM-"

The bathroom door opened up slowly.

"I apologize, but I need to wash my hands." Carefully, I peeked my head out from the shower curtain.

"HOLY HERA! NOMI!" Nomi panicked and looked at me.

"I should... Probably go..." He rushed out the door as quickly as he could.

"NOOOOOO! COME BACK AND SING CHRISTMAS CAROLS WITH ME!" I shouted. I heard a panicked cry and someone running down the stairs.

"ALL I WANTED TO DO WAS SING CHRISTMAS CAROLS WITH THE NOMICON!" I exclaimed.

**_Number 4 announces he/she is going to marry you tomorrow?_**

After my shower, I sat on my couch reading Percy Jackson with Nomi meditating across from me and Randy and Howard discovering the Xbox.

"Attention!" I looked up from my book and glared at McFist.

"Can this announcement thing wait? I'm in the middle of something." I said, annoyed with the fact that I couldn't read.

"Nope! Because tomorrow, you, Fan Girl are going to marry me tomorrow!" I dropped my book on the floor and Nomi stared at McFist, eyes wide. Randy and Howard both poked their heads out of my playroom where the Xbox was.

"Say what?" We all exclaimed.

"But McFist! I love someone else!" I shouted.

"Better not be me." Nomi mumbled.

"Or me." Randy added. I rolled my eyes.

"I don't love any of you!... Romantically!" I added.

"That makes sense..." Randy said. McFist frowned.

"There is no backing down!" He shouted.

I screamed as loud as I could and ran to my front door and ran away from McFist forever...

Or, at least until tomorrow ended.

**And there we go! **

**WINTER BREAK!**

**See you in my next chapter thing...**

**Smokebomb!**


	3. 4-6

**I'm back for more!**

**I'm still sorry Doug!**

_**Number 5 cooked you dinner**_

After making sure that two days have passed, I returned home safely (and stayed as far away from McFist as humanly possible) and was met with a wonderful smell.

"Glad to see that you're home Fan Girl!" WHAT IN THE NAME OF HERA WAS VICEROY DOING IN MY KITCHEN?

"I figured you'd be home, so I decided to whip up a specialty my mother always made for me when I was a child!" He sat me down in front of the small bowl of pasta. It looked like, pasta, smelled like pasta...

I hoped it tasted like pasta.

"Pasta?"

"With a twist!" Greeeeaaattt. A twist.

I hesitantly picked up a fork and stabbed the pasta.

"Sooo... This is safe?"

"Yup!"

"And you aren't trying to posin me."

"Not at all." I lifted the fork and took a bite.

"It might have some bug poisoning though." I spat out the pasta and ran into the closest bathroom to throw up.

_**Number 6 is lying next to you at the beach.**_

"Ahhh. Nothing like the sands of... Where I live..."

"Isn't it marvelous?" I looked next to me to see the Sorcerer lying right there.

English?

The.

Honking.

Sorcerer.

That.

Wants.

To.

Kill.

The.

Ninja.

And.

He's.

Not.

Under.

The.

Carp's.

Eye.

"WHY IN THE NAME OF HADES ARE YOU HERE?" I shouted. He shrugged.

"I got bored."

"YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE UNDER A HONKING STONE AND IN A HOLE!"

"Meh. Gets boring after 800 years."

"... Fair point..." I mused. I mean, I would probably want to sit on the beach after being trapped in a hole for 800 years...

Then again...

"Um... Are you gonna like, kill me or something?" He shook his head.

"Nope. I'll destroy the Ninja later, though. I want to enjoy the view first." Now this was weird. He was acting OOC ish.

"I think I'm gonna... Go... Home..." I quickly grabbed my towel and ran off.

_**Number 7 confesses to be a part of your family.**_

I sat at my computer, tapping furiously on the keys. I was almost done with my new chapter.

"Hey." I turned and saw Debbie Kang standing next to me.

"What?"

"I'm somehow related to you." She said before turning and walking away.

"HOW IN THE NAME OF HERA AM I RELATED TO A CARTOON CHARACTER?"

"Blame lalagirl16." I frowned.

"Way to break the fourth wall, Kang." I said crossing my arms.

"Meh."

"THAT'S MY THING!" I grabbed the nearest book and slammed my head into it.

"WHY DOES THE UNIVERSE HATE ME?" I shouted.


	4. 7-9

_**Number 8 got in the hospital somehow.**_

I scrolled through Instagram, bored out of my mind. The news was playing in the backround.

"This just in, a girl in South Florida showed up at the hospital and fell unconscious. She is in a room right now, being investigated." I looked over my iPod and saw an image of Theresa Fowler in a hospital bed. I sighed. Suddnely, I got an idea.

"MOM! I'M VISITING A CARTOON CHARACTER AT THE HOSPITAL! RANDY'S COMING WITH ME!" Randy poked his head out of the playroom.

"I am?"

"Yeah. Come on RC." I've always wanted to do that!

"I'm coming." _Operation Fowlham is a go._

When we reached the hospital (Randy had finally let me throw a smokebomb to get there) We entered and asked for Theresa's room number.

"Room 234." the desk lady said. I nodded and hurried to the elevator with Randy by my side.

When we entered, Nomi and Debbie were there. Theresa was awake and having a conversation with Debbie.

"Hey Nomi, Debbie." I was still confused on how I was related to her.

"Hey."

"Greetings." Nomi said, moving away from me slightly.

"Hey Resa." I said, I glanced at Randy and nudged him.

"What? Oh, hey."

"How'd you get here?" I asked.

"I was practicing with my batons and one fell on my head." She said.

"And that's a reason to go to the hospital?"

"Lala-"

"Don't even think about breaking the fourth wall, Kang."

_Operation: Fowlham has failed._

_**Number Nine made fun of all your friends.**_

"Why do you hang out with them?" I rolled my eyes. Flute Girl was bugging me on why I hung out with my friends.

"They're idiots. Stop hanging out with them."

_92,452,921 insults later..._

"WOULD YOU STOP MAKING FUN OF MY FRIENDS?" I screeched.

"No."

"YOU'VE MADE FUN OF THEM OVER 92 MILLION TIMES!"

"You counted them?"

"Evidence."

"They're weird. Like you."

_92,452,922 insults to my friends, 43,955 insults for me._

"Hey Flute Girl?"

"Yeah?"

"Do me a favor and shut up." I snapped. She shut up instantly.

_**Number 10 ignored you all the time?**_

I have no idea how or what happened, but Bucky was ignoring me. It had been going on ever since the Nomicon transported everyone here. (He's still avoiding me!)

"Hey Bucky. Whatcha doing?" I asked sweetly. He ignored me and continued sorting out papers.

"Um, if I did anything that might have ticked you off, I'm sorry." I apologized. All he did was hand me a piece of paper. I accepted it and scanned the page.

_I'm not talking to you._

"Oookayy. Why?" I asked. He took the paper and scrawled something on it. He handed it back to me.

_Lalagirl16. _I let out a groan.

"Way to break the fourth wall, Hensletter." I mumbled, crumppling the paper and throwing it over my shoulder. I turned and walked away.

Man, they really loved breaking that wall.

O_o

**Short but hey, at least I'm alive. Since school is going to be back in session soon, I won't be able to write much. *Sobs***

**Smokebomb!**


End file.
